Amons pretty slave Korra
by kiarainlove
Summary: COMPLETE LEMON!Korra x Amon
1. taken and melested

AN: my first fanfic tell me how u like it R&R

Korra POV

Silence. Darkness. Chains. My friends. Tenzin… Amon.

My memories flood back into my head.

It was an ambush, 50 chi blockers and Amon. We tried to fight back and failed hopelessly. Now bound in shackles we all tossed around ideas of escape.

"Oo I know! Me and Korra can use some old fashioned earth bending and hurl some rocks into the bars." Tenzin let out an exasperated sigh.

I interjected before Tenzin got the chance to say something really harsh. "Umm Bolin the whole cell is titanium and not that it matters but my feet aren't touching the ground."

"Oh right" he said sheepishly. I stole a glance at Mako comforting Asami. My blood boiled, I yearned for him but I also wanted him happy. I turned away from the couple hanging my head in shame. Just then the door swung open. And I saw my greatest fear – Amon.

"Hello little avatar, I assume your stay so far has been enjoyable." He came towards me until we were face to face.

"Hmp, you wish." He chuckled slightly.

"Such cute acts of defiance. Now I know you don't mean that your just glad I didn't kill you. Isn't that right?" he chuckled again I really wanted to kill him. I wrinkled my face into a look of utter hatred. "Don't look at me like that, such a pretty face should be mangled into something ugly, that's distasteful." My look still stood what was he gonna do about it anyway. "Well I can always force it into a different look." He squished my cheeks together until I puckered, and traced a line up and down my spine. It sent chills through my body I was scared to know what he was up to.

"Oh ya what look?" I countered

"Korra… sshhushhh!" Mako whispered to me. But I wasn't ready to stop, not yet.

"Pleasure." He said simply.

I laughed as if the situation was comical. "Yes you could do that but what 'pleasure' could I get out of the hellhole. And you can't force me into anything."

"I'm sure I can."

"I'd like to see you try."

A sharp piercing pain shot through my left breast. He twisted and mangled it until he received pleasure full moans from me. I tried desperately to stop them but the best I could do was lower it to a whimper. When he stopped my breaths were ragged and short I slit my eye open a little and I could see Asami gasping, and Tenzin, Bolin, and Mako's eyes were all filled with concern and bitter hate.

"Now isn't that a better look for her? Tenzin, Bolin, Mako? No? Well I think so." He again cupped my cheeks and rubbed his finger along my lips. I sucked up all my saliva and mucus then spit it on him. Right on the nose of his stupid mask. Internally I shouted BULLZIA! But on the outside I smirked smugly. He stayed silent but did a forward hand gesture, and 5 chi blockers came in. "oh yes did i forget to tell you the conditions off your stay? You bending will be muted everyday, including u love." He said staring at me."Right now all your lives except Korra's are expendable. I am choosing not to end your lives because I don't believe Korra would respond very well to your deaths. You four will sleep here, start any trouble and we kill you."

"What are you doing with Korra!" Demanded Tenzin.

"Oh my darling will be sleeping in the bed with me. If you have any disagreements tell me so that I may kill you now. Good, you will receive food in the mourning. Chi blocking mute there bending." A thousand knifes penetrated my body until I couldn't bend, I looked to my friends to see if they felt the same by the looks on their faces they did. Except Asami she just looked in a lot of pain. I felt numb all over I could barely move. I heard two clinks and my shackles released. Amon threw me over his back like the bad guys who steal the princess in stories. I heard people saying my name it sounded like more of a whisper though, everything was getting blurry and my last sight was his black cape dancing in the air behind him.


	2. AN IMPORTANT

AN SORRY GUYS I CANT UPDATE UNTIL THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR WHICH IS ONLY 4 DAYS OK SORRY I LEFT A CLIFF HANGER WILL UD SOON THANK U ALL MY LOVELY READERS


	3. an2 ya ik u guys hate these sorry :

**OK MY LOVELY SLIGHTLY ANGERED READERS. YES YES I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED BUT MY LAPTOP BROKE AND MY MOM KINDA BANNED MY FROM THE DESKTOP UNTIL I WAS ABLE TO PAY MY LAPTOP OFF. SO YA I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR YOU GUYS AND AT LONG LAST I PAID IT OFF AND I WILL BE UPDATING BUY THE END OF THIS WEEK OR NEXT WEEK SO IF I HAVENT UPDATED BY AUGUST 25 YOU GUYS CAN KILL ME :D BUT TO INSURE THAT DOESNT HAPPEN I WILL BE UPDATING. **

**SO I KIARAINLOVE SOULY SWEAR TO UPDATE BEFORE AUGUST 25.**

**SO WITH THAT DONE I WILL GET TO WORK ON THE NEW CHAPTER RIGHT NOW.**


End file.
